DE 203 17 744 U1 describes a cigarette paper pack where the cover conceals the removal opening(s) (in the case of a plurality of stacks of cigarette paper sheets arranged one beside the other in the container) on the upper side of the container when it is located in the strong-closed state. The stack or the stacks usually contain a multiplicity of sheets, each folded about a folding line, the sheet therefore comprises two limbs arranged one above the other. In the stack, the limbs of successive sheets are oriented in opposite directions and the limbs of adjacent sheets are folded one inside the other, so that the upper limb of a following sheet butts against the lower limb of a preceding sheet. The respectively upper limb of the uppermost sheet of the stack projects through the removal opening. The uppermost sheet can be drawn out thereby, wherein, as a result of the sheets being folded one inside the other, the uppermost sheet carries along the next-following sheet, and therefore the upper limb of the next-following sheet then projects out of the removal opening.
In the brand-new state, the cover is fixed in the closed state by an additional label and/or by being adhesively bonded to the container. For the purpose of opening the cover for the purpose of removing the first sheet, the label is torn open and/or the adhesive bonding is released or that part of the cover which provides the adhesive bonding is severed. DE 203 17 744 U1 describes that the cover of the cigarette paper pack has provided on it an insertion tab which can be pushed into an insertion opening provided in the container in order to prevent the situation where the cover springs open of its own accord, and in particular, the limbs of the sheets which project out of the removal openings being soiled or damaged.
It has been found in practice that the cover tends to spring open accidentally, in particular when the cigarette paper pack is a so-called double pack in which two stacks of cigarette paper sheets folded one inside the other are accommodated one beside the other and can be removed independently of one another through two parallel removal openings.